Oestrus
by Bukkunkun
Summary: oes·trus - the period of heat or rut; the period of maximum sexual receptivity of the female. USUK, A/B/O Dynamics!AU, more warnings inside. PWP.


**Oestrus**

oes·trus - the period of heat or rut; the period of maximum sexual receptivity of the female.

Or, that Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics fic everyone was asking for, so here. Let me post something that's vaguely similar to the mammalian reproductive cycle I'm currently going through.

(Because, if you ask me, the uterus is an arsehole.)

[It's Arthur's heat cycle and Alfred has him tied to their bed, needy and wanting 24/7 until the heat wears off. Let's have a peek at how well he handles things. Modern A/B/O AU, let's pretend we fast-forwarded to several hundred years later, where the Jones bloodline is still royal and shit and stuff ugh IDK this might turn out a full-length fic if I attempt to plot, therefore, will not attempt to plot. Thank you.]

* * *

"Artie? I'm home!"

The young Prince smiled brightly as he walked into his suite, a plastic bag of food in one hand and his iPhone in another, busily sending a text to some ambassador that just wouldn't get out of his hair.

"Man, you won't _believe_ how crazy shit is in Parliament today," he laughed, walking over to the living room area to set the bag down, peering through the ajar door of the bedroom he shared with his Bonded, bending slightly to peer at his Omega. Seeing nothing wrong, he smiled slightly and pulled out an apple from the bag and grabbed a small knife from the kitchenette, before walking to their bedroom. "They just wouldn't stop talking, jeez,"

"_Alfred_," his Omega gasped, writhing around in their bed, bound arms still high over his head, just like how Alfred had left him before he went to hold session, "Oh, _Alfred_, please, please, I need you, love, please,"

He writhed around, his slim legs kicking, as sweet, musky-smelling slick oozed out from between his thighs, the scent of Arthur's pheromones making Alfred's cock twitch slightly in approval as the Alpha stiffened slightly as he stood in the doorway, staring at his Bonded from where he was.

In the darkness of their room (Alfred had closed the curtains on Arthur's request) his Omega looked _ravishing_.

Sandy blonde hair, still strangely luminous even in the dark, with little to no night was tousled wildly and messy, his Omega not having left the bed since he left his suite. Arthur's vibrant green eyes were wide and pleading, shining with desperation and tears as they locked onto the Alpha, wild thoughts of nothing but dirty sex running through the usually composed Omega's mind, as hormones raged through his slim body as his heat raged on.

His skin was aglow and shiny, wet with all the slick he had been secreting, his thighs quivering with need as the wet slick made wet noises with every move he made. The sheets underneath him were undoubtedly filthy, but then again, so was the Omega lying on top of the said sheets, moaning wantonly as he tried to rub himself on them instead to make up for the absent friction.

"Babe," Alfred said after a moment of watching his Omega rut against the sheets, mewling with the lack of sweet friction, his voice gravelly with want, "… Just… whoa."

"Oh, Alfred, please, I need you in-inside me, _oh_, please!" his Omega pleaded, pulling against his restraints in a feeble attempt to reach out to his Alpha. "Ta-take these bloody things off already!"

_That _snapped Alfred out of his sex-driven trance. Sighing fondly, he shook his head and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Babe, you know I need to tie you up so you don't wander off and get hurt." Gently he leaned over and kissed Arthur's forehead and—

_Whoa_. The smell of his Omega's heat was more intense than ever all of a sudden, and just because of small skin contact. Arthur must be at the peak already.

"Alfred, love, _please_," Arthur begged, but Alfred shook his head.

"You need to eat first, Artie, and then you can get some cock," he said, snickering slightly at his words, but Arthur just groaned and rutted against the smooth sheets even more, aroused at Alfred's dirty speech. "Babe, behave."

"How can I bloody behave when I can bloody _smell_ your cock even when you were still at the sodding doorway?" Arthur snapped at him, and Alfred laughed, before cutting a slice of the apple he was holding.

"Come on, open up," he smiled, "And _then_ I'll do you."

Arthur reluctantly opened his mouth and Alfred popped the slice in, groaning slightly as Arthur's lips clamped down on top of the Alpha's fingers. A pink tongue swept past the sweet fruit and lapped at the juices on Alfred's fingertips as a wanton moan rumbled from Arthur's throat.

"B-babe, hold up, you're killing me here," Alfred gasped, pulling his fingers away, earning him a mewl of disappointment from his Omega.

Reluctantly, Arthur ate the apple slice, albeit messily. Golden juice dribbled down from his pink lips, already moist from his saliva, and now glistening with a rather lovely golden hue thanks to the apple's juices.

Alfred found himself staring at the sight of Arthur's soft, damp, pink lips as the Brit chewed the apple slowly, looking up at Alfred with a pleading expression. Alfred's cock hardened more painfully. The sight was far more erotic than anything he had ever seen.

Arthur swallowed the apple, his Adams apple bobbing up and down as the food traveled down his pharynx. Alfred's darkened blue eyes followed the movement of his throat hungrily until it stopped. He looked up and their eyes locked onto each other.

"… Alfred?" Arthur blinked up at him. "Fuck me?"

That did it for him. He was only 19, for goodness sake. He had a raging libido of his own.

Growling appreciatively, the Alpha Prince got out of his clothes, making quick work of his polo's buttons before tossing the offending piece of clothing out of the way. Quickly he pulled down his pants, briefs and all, before climbing on top of his Omega, who was already letting out breathless mewls of approval as lustful green eyes raked up and down his toned body.

"You horny little vixen," Alfred growled, burying his face in his Omega's neck, inhaling his sweet, musky scent, delicious and utterly _fantastic_ as he rutted against Arthur's waist, growling appreciatively as sweet friction sent waves of pleasure up and down his spine. "Planned that out, did you?"

"I needed your monster cock in me," Arthur said simply, "I needed to do what was necessary."

Alfred laughed. "I wish you were more honest like this all the time."

"Stop talking and fuck me, git." Arthur hissed, arching upwards against Alfred's body, his hardness poking into Alfred's stomach. "And untie me, my arms hurt."

"Yes, yes," the Alpha laughed, tugging at the ropes until they were undone—

Suddenly Arthur's arms wrapped around the back of his neck and soon they were kissing deeply, tongues deep in each other's throats as they rutted against each other like wild animals, drinking up each other's moans in ecstasy as pleasure ran them high.

Alfred pulled away first, grinning slightly as he looked down at Arthur, drinking in the sight before him—

Lips swollen and bright red from kissing, wet and glistening, and oh so absolutely _deliciously _dirty.

"Babe, you're going to be the death of me," Alfred laughed fondly, before moving back until he was at Arthur's leaking entrance. He took hold of Arthur's thighs in his hands and lifted his legs, spreading them far apart to reveal to him Arthur's dusky entrance, wet and shiny with slick as he watched the hormonally-balanced fluid trickle out of Arthur's entrance, smelling so sweetly delicious for him, and _only _for him—Arthur was all _his_.

"A-Alfred?" he heard Arthur's breathless question from above him, and he grinned.

He didn't reply, and instead dove for it—Arthur's entrance. A wanton moan escaped Arthur's lips loudly as he arched forward, his back a perfect curve as pleasure ran through him violently as he felt Alfred's tongue press against his hole, the warm muscle tracing wet, wet rings around his fluttering entrance, teasing him, driving him utterly _mad_ with lust.

"A-A-Alfre… Alfred!" he moaned as his Alpha lapped up his slick, the younger man growling in delight at how absolutely _delicious_ it was. "O-oh, _yes_, _yes_!"

"You taste fucking _delicious_, babe," Alfred grinned, his tone low and gravelly with lust, sending shivers of delight through the Omega's body. "I can't get enough of you."

"Nnh, Alfred…"

The Alpha returned to lapping up Arthur's slick, grinning at the moans he was getting from the older man, before poking at Arthur's entrance with his tongue.

"Oh, oh God… Alfred!" Arthur moaned as the younger man added pressure to his entrance, still freely leaking slick, tracing circles around it until the muscle relaxed, allowing the Alpha's tongue to go in.

"Nnh…" the Omega squeezed his eyes shut as waves of pleasure racked his body, his hands curling into fists into the sheets as Alfred continued his ministrations. "Ugh, Alfred! J-just bloody put it in already!"

"Impatient," Alfred chuckled, pulling away, before leaning up to kiss Arthur, the Omega's taste still on his tongue. Arthur tasted himself as they kissed passionately, Alfred pulling Arthur's legs apart a bit more, his rock-hard sex pressing against the Omega's wet entrance. "Fuck," he hissed into Arthur's mouth as the Omega pulled away to moan.

"Oh, _yes_," Arthur moaned. "In, in!" he demanded, pushing down on Alfred's cock, trying to get it in. "Please!" he begged, desperate.

"G-got it, jeez," Alfred laughed shakily, before his face contorted to a look of concentration. He sheathed himself into his Omega in one thrust, His cock buried balls-deep into Arthur, the Omega's arse pressing up against Alfred's hips, fluffing up nicely. Growling appreciatively as Arthur gripped him tightly; he thrust forward a little more, earning him a moan of approval from his Omega.

"M-move, you git, fuck me," Arthur demanded, and Alfred laughed shakily.

"Yes, Your Highness," he chuckled, before doing as he was told, thrusting deep and then shallow, alternating his thrusts with no obvious pattern, earning him lout moans from Arthur as his senses were was over-stimulated repeatedly, shallow, shallow, deep, deep—

"Ah!" Arthur screamed as his prostate was struck, and Alfred grinned.

"Guess I know what I'll be aiming for," he smirked, before thrusting in deep, hitting that sweet spot again and again, sending his Omega into sexual bliss as pleasure ran through him, drowning him in ecstasy.

"Al-Alfre-Alfred!" Arthur moaned in succession as the Alpha kept thrusting, the younger man towering over him sweating in exertion and heat as tight heat kept him on the edge as he kept thrusting.

"Come for me babe, milk me all out." He growled, and that was the last straw for Arthur.

With a loud cry, Arthur came, his walls clamping down on Alfred, who groaned in pleasure, before following suit, filling the Omega up with his warm seed. Quickly he pulled out before he could knot and release the activating enzymes that would get his Omega pregnant, before collapsing beside Arthur onto the filthy bed, covered in cum and slick.

The peak of the heat was over. Now it was just a matter of a few hours before Arthur was okay again.

Sighing wistfully, Alfred watched his Omega fall asleep, sated and uncaring about his current state of being cum-and-slick-covered, his prettily-flushed face calming down, returning to its lovely creamy shade once again.

"Well, now that _that_ was over," Alfred chuckled, stroking Arthur's hair lovingly. "You're going to help me clean up. And then I'll feed you like you're a pig. How does that sound, babe?"

Arthur groaned slightly and turned over, snuggling close to Alfred's chest for warmth. The Alpha chuckled, before planting a soft kiss to Arthur's forehead.

"Sounds great, yeah," He answered himself for his Omega, before falling asleep as well.

* * *

So, yep. Woke up from my siesta about two hours ago and made this fic in celebration for 100+ followers on Tumblr! Thanks for all your support, everyone!

For here, the celebration was for all the follows, faves and reviews! I love you all!

U-uh, I'll get back to work on my other stuff now.


End file.
